Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-78296 (PTD 1) discloses a converter that includes four transistors and six diodes and converts an AC voltage into a high voltage, a low voltage, and an intermediate voltage. Two diodes that perform a reverse recovery operation among the six diodes are made of wide bandgap semiconductors, leading to a reduced recovery loss of the converter. Besides, the other four diodes that do not perform the reverse recovery operation are made of semiconductors other than wide bandgap semiconductors, leading to a reduced cost of the converter.